This invention relates to fuses for detonating projectiles and more particularly to a safety mechanism for preventing detonation until the projectile has been fired.
It has been proposed to provide a fuse comprising a detonator which is installed in a rotor and which is able to swivel together with this rotor into a safe position against the restoring force of a power-storing element. A restraining mechanism is provided comprising primarily an armature wheel and a swinging arm for regulating the return rate of the detonator when swiveling from the safe position after the firing of the projectile. A safety device is providing comprising a return system which includes two stable pins arranged paralle. These pins are subjected continuously to the pressure of axially compressed power-storing elements and are held reciprocally at certain axial positions by at least one locking ball or the like. These pins cause a locking of the restraining mechanism as well as the rotor in their safety positions and release the restraining mechanism in response to axial acceleration forces arising during the firing of the projectile.
A fuse of this type is known and described in German Pat. No. 1,097,326. The fuse is equipped with a dual safety device for the fuse-activating train. A detonator is mounted eccentrically within a rotor. When the rotor has been displaced from its firing position, the fuse-activating train is in a non-firing condition, and is held in such condition by a return system acting upon the rotor. The return system includes two stable pins movable under the influence of axial acceleration forces for the purpose of releasing the rotor. A restraining mechanism consisting of a swinging arm and an armature wheel engaging the rotor, provides the necessary firing tube safety. In addition thereto, there is provided another safety element which can be actuated manually at the outside of the fuse and which interacts with one stable pin of the return system and which effects a full neutralization of the fuse when in locking position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuse where an additional safety device for the fuse-activating train is provided without the need for safety elements which are actuated manually from the outside.
It is an additional object to provide a fuse which is armed only by the axial acceleration forces occurring during the firing of a projectile, and where the safety mechanism of the fuse cannot be influenced by powerful impacts when transported, nor by any other jolts.